Some computer application user interfaces include various presentation formats with differences relating to the display of content, text size, text style, color schemes, background and foreground effects, sequence of content display or events, window arrangements, menu arrangements, menu complexity, content information density, animation/visualization play speed, and other interface formatting aspects.
A user interacting with an application through an application user interface may lack sufficient comprehension of the information presented through the interface, or may become confused, frustrated, bored, or distracted while interacting with the interface. This negative user experience can be a result (at least partially) of formatting of the user interface at or near the time user comprehension fails, or at or near the time the user becomes confused, frustrated, bored, or distracted.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate exemplary technology areas where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.